


Real Nice

by MagicKidLuka



Series: The Raven Cycle one-shots [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Opal are both missing Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Nice

Adam was gone.   
Not forever, of course, but for the next few weeks at least.   
Adam was gone, and Opal was screaming.   
Adam would know what to do.   
Ronan did not know what to do.   
"Opal- Opal, kid, calm down-" he begged, attempting to put a hand on her arm. She just wailed, collapsing to the ground. "You dramatic little- what the shit is wrong with you?"  
He had tried to tone down his swearing, at first, because contrary to popular belief he wasn't completely useless as a  father. But Opal had come from his head, it seemed too late to even try and stop her from learning his bad habits.   
He took a deep breath, kneeling down so he could meet her eyes. Her hands were covering her face, but she moved her fingers slightly to look at him. He grabbed her wrists gently, pulling her hands away from her face.   
"You're scaring me, Opal, what's wrong?" he whispered. She shook her head, attempting to pull her hands away. "You have to talk to me."  
"Don't wanna talk," she mumbled, "mad at you."  
"Why?"  
She bit her lip, looking away from him. "My clothes don't smell right," she told him, "I miss the forest."  
He laughed, pulling Opal into his lap. "I just washed your things, kid, that's why you're screaming at me?"  
"I miss the forest!"  
He stood up, Opal still cradled in his arms. "Come on," he said, "let me show you what your new home is like."

For the next few hours, Ronan walked all around the Barns, Opal on his back and Chainsaw over his head.   
"These cows, they came from your forest," he told her, "all of these things did. They're just like you."  
Opal squinted against the sun, tightening her arms around his neck. "It's nice here," she mumbled, pressing her face into the top of Ronan's head.   
"I think so too."  
"When's he coming home?" She waved her arm in front of his face, showing off the watch Adam had given her.   
"Oh," Ronan sighed. He pulled Opal off of his back and sat down against a tree, Opal in front of him. "You miss Adam, huh? I do too." He held his arms out, and Opal climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He's far away right now, at school, and we are very proud of him, right? He's doing very well, and he's very happy. He misses us too, and it'll be awhile before he can come home for good, but he's doing good things. And hey, you see how the leaves are all brown now? Pretty soon, they'll start falling, and once they do all of our friends will come over for Thanksgiving, we'll have a big party with lots of food and Adam'll be there. After that, he'll go back to school for about a month, not too long, and then it's Christmas and the new year, and we get him for three whole weeks. We get to open presents, and Blue and Gansey and Henry will go to lots of big parties but we'll stay here, the three of us, and have a little party. And then it's halfway to summer, and he'll be home for three months, and we get him all to ourselves again. And he'll come home lots more than that, besides. He'll be here for all the important things, and we can go visit him in the city if you're really good, how does that sound?" Ronan spoke softly, arms right around Opal. Opal nodded into his chest, still clinging tightly to him. "We'll be together as a family some day, it's gonna be real nice."  
"Real nice," she repeated, "when Adam comes home."  
"That's right."


End file.
